


【迪克中心】我是如何停止恐惧并爱上坠落

by Dolphin_yearning_for_sky



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/F, batfam
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphin_yearning_for_sky/pseuds/Dolphin_yearning_for_sky
Summary: 第一任罗宾，神奇小子，黄金男孩，被所有人认为是最幸运的一代罗宾。可是迪克他真的轻松吗？





	【迪克中心】我是如何停止恐惧并爱上坠落

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我的第一篇作品！  
*迪克中心，Batfam有  
*微调设定

一、  
哈，最初的恐惧就是那么简单。  
一片化不开的夜色，被半高不低的楼切割成小块的天空，当午夜伴奏入眠的钟声响起，七色棚顶的马戏团逐渐熄灯，白天里喧闹不停的场地逐渐陷入沉睡，装模作样好似充满童趣的七彩小灯一个个收敛了光芒，免得在寂静里充当了出头之鸟被一天表演下来疲惫而愤怒的演员一拳打烂。  
破烂肮脏的幕布横在乱糟糟的后台，透过棚顶破洞的月光洒在迪克身畔，勾勒出娇小瘦弱的线条。对于一家三口都是马戏团成员这样的家庭，有时因为表演而耽搁了回家也是常有的事。危机重重的哥谭之夜从来不会凝结成安逸的温柔乡，无论它的表面看起来是多么富丽堂皇，而其中暗流涌动的不羁与罪恶永远都在空气中奔腾着，从来都不肯停歇。  
此刻灰漆漆的天花板，散落一地的各式道具，花里胡哨的油彩有的被打翻在地上。角落里的独轮车斜斜地靠在墙上，仿佛随时都会滑落在地，给这片幽深的夜色来一个小小的惊吓。铁链，绳索，抓钩，皮鞭，杂乱堆积的货箱......马戏团杂物间不过如此，一堆不会动的道具，一片沉静的黑暗......以及一个，从噩梦中匆匆醒来，瑟瑟发抖的孩子。  
突然，温暖的灯光亮遍了整个房间，仿佛黑暗中所有隐藏的魑魅魍魉都在一瞬间消失无迹。黑发蓝眼的孩子抬头望去，看见一男一女穿着陈旧的戏服，挂着温柔的笑意带着尚未退去的疲惫，缓缓走近。  
“爸爸妈妈！！”迪克三步并作两步奔了过去，对于尚处恐惧中的孩子，还有什么能够比亮堂堂的灯火和父母的拥抱更加温暖了呢？  
“又做噩梦了，是吗？”温柔的母亲半蹲下身抚摸着孩子的头顶，个头高大的父亲双手抱肩站在旁边，眼里是化不开的爱意。  
“是的......”迪克蓝色的眼睛里还有尚未褪去的恐惧，“我害怕带着铁头面罩的怪客半夜来抓我，我害怕屋子里的骷髅先生突然活过来用干枯的手指挠我的脚心，我害怕一群哇哇乱叫的乌鸦引来鬼魅......”  
“宝贝，恐惧是人之常情，当你害怕黑暗的时候，它只不过是你童年的噩梦，而当你勇敢面对，暗影却能成为如影随形的搭档，将你守护。”  
尚未长大的乳齿小儿一知半解地点了点头，将毛茸茸的脑袋埋在成年人温暖的胸膛中，获得慰籍。  
那个夜晚从此在回忆里变得温柔眷恋，他永远忘不掉那个晚上的父母陪伴在自己身侧，给自己讲的，英勇的罗宾汉的故事。精神了原本睡意沉沉的小孩，激励了从此的人生。  
从此，在迪克虽艰辛但尚有父母陪伴的童年生涯中，他再没有做过噩梦。

二、  
那一天，一切都成为了黑色的梦魇。  
他的父母啊......“飞翔的格雷森”的金字招牌，神仙眷侣，温柔慈爱，在那个噩梦似的晚上却像半空中枪的鸟儿一般无可挽回地坠落，再没能展开双翼将尚且未长大的儿子护在羽翼之下。  
哗然的群众中，迪克无可抑制自己冲上前去的冲动，一个未满十岁的儿童所有的理智荡然无存。  
“不！！！！”一声凄厉的哀号响彻暂未有人沉睡的夜，死状凄惨的身躯体温尚未退去，沉寂几年的噩梦却已卷土重来。不愿，不可，不能让这片深埋罪恶的夜色将浓重的鲜血掩盖！交头接耳的群众眼里同情的目光是那么的廉价，因为到了第二天他们便会将属于别人的痛苦通通忘却，阳光还是那片阳光，城市还是那个城市，只是属于这个孩子的双亲却将永远变成报纸上一份角落里的小小报道，最终被践踏在泥泞里，无人知晓。  
只是命运之轮已然露出了一角！那天匆匆离开了现场的群众里，竟有一个人是布鲁斯.韦恩，他绕了个大圈子最终回到灯光暗淡的后台，无法抑制眼泪的孩子泣不成声。这时，那个男子向孩子伸出了手，宽大，温暖，像是父母柔软的胸膛。无助而无处可去的迪克，伸出冰凉的手搭在上面，微微颤抖的指尖触到了一片温热。  
那个夜色里牵着小手的高大身影，成了他与蝙蝠侠的初见。  
大仇得报以后，  
他初来韦恩庄园的那个星期，一切都很不顺利。父母死去的阴霾不断在他心中萦绕，挥散不去。偌大的庄园里除了带他来的人与一个管家以外，没有活物。第一天在这里住下的那个晚上，迪克不出意料地又做了噩梦，他梦见自己原本骑在巨大的鸟儿背上，却听一声凄厉的长鸣，鲜血四溅，稳稳飞行的鸟儿登时下坠，无可挽回。他无助地看着越来越近的地面，眼睛一闭——  
华贵的天花板在漆黑的夜晚里同他对视。他懵了几秒钟才想起，这里是韦恩庄园。他不知自己睡了多久，只是无助地想到，怎么还不天亮啊？  
半晌，迪克慢慢起身，推开了卧室的门。长长的走廊一眼望不到头，幽深寂静的恐惧流动着，似乎空气中都漂着鬼怪的气息。  
迪克咽了一口唾沫，紧张地四处张望。他鼓起勇气伸出一只手，在附近的墙壁上摸索着灯的开关，却什么都摸不着。他转身看到旁边就是楼梯口，下面似乎隐隐透着光亮。下定了决心，他便踏着拖鞋放轻脚步向楼下走去。  
他没想到会和布鲁斯.韦恩——这个他尚且陌生的男人在楼梯口这个尴尬的位置打个照面。  
布鲁斯疑惑地看了看男孩，“你还没睡觉吗？”  
“我......我睡不着。”迪克有些尴尬地说，他无法将自己这么大了还被噩梦所困扰的事情告诉自己还不够亲近的人。  
布鲁斯看着他的反应和游移不定的眼神，心下了然。他没忘记父母被枪杀之后那一个月里的自己，恐惧，无助，无数次在宽大的卧室里被噩梦惊醒，然后跑到阿福身边去寻求安慰。是啊，这个年龄的男孩便失去父母是何等残酷，又怎么可能豁达到不做噩梦呢？  
主意打定，布鲁斯轻抚男孩的头顶，“做噩梦了吧？”迪克犹豫半天，缓缓点了点头。“害怕的话，你可以来我那边睡。”布鲁斯极力回忆着阿福曾经对待小时候的自己的温柔耐心，说。  
迪克最终还是点了点头。那个晚上，男孩蜷缩着靠在他的背上，温度互相传递着，将噩梦驱赶得无影无踪。  
从此迪克又有了一个家，一个他意想不到的家，年轻且精力充沛的蝙蝠侠父亲，一个厨艺超棒而又贴心的管家爷爷，以及一份他从未想过的工作——黑暗骑士的助手，罗宾。  
布鲁斯向自己坦白身份的那天晚上，迪克兴奋得像是多年前初听罗宾汉故事的小孩。那天晚上过后，他便以自己的马戏团底子开始了蝙蝠侠的训练。他扫光了失去双亲的阴霾，重拾了在高处低处间跳跃的快感，打击罪犯成功后脱口而出的调侃双关语，以及冰凉炫酷的蝙蝠镖在指尖听话地飞出击中目标的自豪......那穿上红绿黄相间的罗宾制服的无数个与蝙蝠侠搭档的日日夜夜，都再无法忘却。

三、  
叛逆时期的迪克，已经不再是年少时那个满嘴幽默话语的黄金男孩。他想走出蝙蝠侠助手的阴影，摆脱束缚，转而独立行走在阳光下。少年泰坦的那些事情，蝙蝠侠给予他的心理压力，一切都沉甸甸地压在他的心上。有时他会感到自己在梦里下坠，周身无一切可供抓紧的东西，腰际的爪钩消失无踪。一片无边的黑暗，像是落入了一个无底洞，无从下手，只有恐惧。直到梦的结尾偶然落地，然后浑身猛地一抽搐，一身冷汗地从床上醒来。  
仿佛坠落的失重感，再一次揪住了他的心口。  
只是少年已经不是孩子，所有的恐惧与退缩都要由自己来承担后果。毕竟，他有一个队的队友需要领导。  
以夜翼的身份单飞出去后，他感觉身上轻松了不少，他可以数月数月不跟布鲁斯联系，躲开所有来自老蝙蝠的监控设备。他可以和队友并肩战斗，刀光剑影，快意恩仇，在战场上肆意地释放少年意气和过分的精力。他开始喜欢没有家人在身后的感觉，只靠自己，像是多年以前独自行走在钢绳上的马戏演员，危险刺激，偶尔来一个惊险的前空翻，仍然稳稳屹立于观众眼中危险无比的绳索上。  
杰森与他的数次争吵，都让他感到深深的无力。他对布鲁斯新选的罗宾感到万分愤慨，也让他再一次感到单飞的好处。家人就是羁绊，就是麻烦，就是带来无穷无尽烦恼的无用之人。布鲁斯总是不理解自己，包括那个麻烦不已的、自己万分不想承认的暴躁弟弟。  
但同时，无数次梦中坠落的恐惧也无处诉说。  
他不以为然，倚着自己已经达到合法饮酒的年龄，远离他的家人，仿佛只要一有可能，他甚至能做一只不愿回头的大鸟，振翅飞到天涯海角。  
直到......  
直到血色沾染了他看似不愿在乎却深深牵挂着的家人。  
埃塞俄比亚的仓库，小丑，撬棍，全身断裂的骨头，一场爆炸，姗姗来迟的蝙蝠侠。这就是后知后觉的迪克从悲痛的蝙蝠侠那里知道的全部消息。  
内疚与悲伤如同潮水一般袭击了他的心灵，使得午夜梦回的深渊都变得恐怖了十万倍。他为什么没有早一些对小翅膀友善，表现得像一个真正的哥哥，勇敢强大而包容；他为什么没有多一些跟弟弟的相处，而是整日把自己埋在少年泰坦的公务中两耳不闻家人事？为什么，为什么，那份懊悔与自责来的太迟，以至于自己也不知不觉牵挂着的弟弟已经变成了一块冰冷的坟墓。那些如影随形的黑暗与内疚，包裹着他，使他仅剩下勇气去向过去的一切诀别。  
那些柔软啊，虽迟但到。  
布鲁德海文的深夜，那个孩子敲开了他家的门。目的竟然是让他重回罗宾的身份。迪克不可以，不能，就是不能。在发生了这么多事以后，自己还有什么脸面回到原先那个家庭，伴在布鲁斯左右？他有什么勇气取代他的小翅膀，再去面对那个早已决裂的父亲？  
浓重的夜色里，半晌的沉默。一番他自己也记不太清楚的拒绝的话语，落在那个男孩耳里，不知是何番光景。男孩怏怏地转身离去，迪克只是麻木地望着窗外渐渐消失的瘦小背影，不知是想起了曾经的自己，还是那个消失在爆炸中的短暂生命。偶然抬头，透过细密网格的纱窗，看着支离破碎的天空。  
之后的事情，他已经应接不暇。那天来找他的男孩，提姆.德雷克，取代了杰森的位置，成为了第三代罗宾。初闻这个消息的时候，他分不清自己是什么心情，是恐惧再次失去，还是嘲讽这个可悲身份的延续？  
他曾经不是一个好的哥哥，但现在也许就是改变的契机。他带着别扭的友善，带着隐去所有悲伤的热情，同新的家人建立起难以置信的亲情，同时和旧的家人重归于好。  
带着一天天淡化的恐惧，一切都得继续。

四、  
一抹鲜亮的红色，带着愤怒的生机，撕开了哥谭时而喧闹时而寂静的夜。  
红头罩，杰森.陶德，带着无数个不可能的可能，回来了。迪克心中沉寂已久的悲伤再一次复苏，面对这个已然改头换面的弟弟，他无从下手。家人也无从下手。蝙蝠侠与红头罩的价值观不合使他们无数次拳脚相向，只要提起他的事情，家人总是一脸复杂。他也是，有喜悦，有心酸无奈，更有内疚。  
只是前方总会有路，无论坎坷艰辛。  
起初双方的愤怒对峙，无所适从以及大小无数次吵架打架被慢慢淡化了。迪克如愿以偿地成为了自己在内疚时刻最想成为的，热情包容的大哥哥的样子。他以温柔善良对待家庭中的每一个人，就像曾经自己所感受到的那些来自父母的、来自布鲁斯的、来自阿福的耐心与爱。因为曾经失去，所以明白家人与家庭之珍贵。  
渐渐地，在数年的义警生涯和与自己的家人相处中，那个坠入深渊的梦不再造访，他不再恐惧，而是爱上坠落的感觉，因为他知道，无论从何等高处，何等黑暗的地方下坠，他的家人们必然会接住他，稳稳的，不带一丝迟疑。  
－The End－  
P.S.这篇文章写了一个下午，反反复复修改，斟酌字句。写这篇文章的初衷是看到他的置顶里说batfam的性格总是在同人文里被玩坏，而迪克除了老妈子属性过分发挥以外，还没啥特别过火的地方。我看了这句话以后就生出一种想替迪克写篇文章的感觉，确实，大少在很多篇文章里（尤其是杰森中心）都会显得比较烦人，可能有时候还能显得知心大哥哥点，但更多时候表现出来的都是不理解弟弟苦痛的那种形象。提宝和大米也都是有人爱的，所以我写这篇文章就是想表现出：迪克他也不容易，他也曾经痛苦过，恐惧过，他的黄金男孩生涯并不是那么顺利。他和布鲁斯经历过同样的童年阴影，但他能够走出来。坠落与黑暗能从最开始带给他恐惧到最后带给他安全感。总之，夜翼的成长真的不是一帆风顺，因为蝙蝠家的每一个人活的都很辛苦，但他们仍然拥有彼此，不是吗？  
【标题来自于随缘居里同名文，但是那篇文我没读，只是觉得标题很好听，就取过来了】


End file.
